


Gavroche

by Rue_River_Styx



Series: Les Mis Epitaphs [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Angst and Humor, Blood and Injury, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Death, French Revolution, Friendship, Gunshot Wounds, Implied/Referenced Character Death, June Rebellions, Letters, Minor Character Death, Other, Poetry, Self-Sacrifice, Singing, Tragedy, Victor Hugo - Freeform, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 20:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20233702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rue_River_Styx/pseuds/Rue_River_Styx
Summary: What could be worse than a child’s death?This revolution is destroying the best to get the best.Little Gavroche, who roamed the streets—I quite adored him.His small pack of brothers, his witty grin…How could one country ruin such a pup?





	Gavroche

_Dear Adelaide,_

_ What could be worse than a child’s death?_

_This revolution is destroying the best to get the best._

_Little Gavroche, who roamed the streets—_

_ I quite adored him._

_His small pack of brothers, his witty grin…_

_How could one country ruin such a pup?_

_ What could be worse?_

_I saw him cheer spirits only seconds before. Things went too fast. We didn’t expect it._

_ Gavroche…he gathered shoes from the fallen._

_ On the opposite side of the barricade._

_ When the ABC saw him…I about died myself._

_ They could not get him to return. His statement was made._

_Nobody wants to kill a youngin. Not even the wrong._

_ But what does that matter?_

_ They still did it._

_ One man shot, purposely missed, a warning._

_He shot again. Closer yet._

_ Gavroche, stubborn fellow, refused to be pushed down._

_Instead, he fell down, one bullet in his heart._

_ What could be worse?_

_ Seeing this, I lost all sense. Hearing the cries, I lost sense a repeated time._

_ What could be worse than a child’s death? Well, my friend, the answer is, a child dying for revolution._

_ —yours, with tears,_

_ KM_

**Author's Note:**

> I love Gavroche...poor precious son. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
